Oceanside Revelations
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup sit watching the sunset, but there is something more on their minds. Who will bring it up first? Astrid/Hiccup fluff. :D


_Wow, I am on a dragon roll. I had the idea for this after reading some other spectacular _How to Train Your Dragon_ fics posted by some of the wonderful authors here. Takes place a few years after the battle with the Dragon Queen. Enjoy!_

_... ... ...  
_

Astrid sat admiring the sun as it sunk lower and lower into the ocean. She let her hair out of its tight braid and it swirled around her in gold wisps. She closed her eyes and felt the salty wind from the sea whip at her face.

She felt a presence behind her but did not turn. She knew he would sit momentarily.

Sure enough, Hiccup sat beside her and placed a soft arm around her shoulders.

"Did you come up here by yourself, or did you fly?" he asked quietly, looking out at the ocean.

"I walked," Astrid replied, her Deadly Nadder was much like herself, independent and adventurous.

They sat in companionable silence for a while until Astrid wondered aloud, "Where did Toothless go?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Probably off to do some exploring or something of the sort."

Astrid smiled and leaned her head against Hiccup's shoulder.

The blond warrior could sense something unspoken between them. She had wanted to bring something to Hiccup's attention for some time, she just didn't know how to do it. Ruffnut seemed happy to give her a few suggestions.

… … …

"_When are you going to just admit you want to marry him?" she had screeched at Astrid after hearing another tale of a date ending only with a chaste kiss._

"_What in Thor's name are you talking about?" Astrid replied, taken aback._

"_You are a girl. Even if you try to play the role of tough heroine, you know you want a romantic fairytale ending. Am I right?" Ruffnut questioned, eyes searching Astrid's._

… … …

It was true, Astrid did not like to admit it, but deep down she was still a girl. She wanted a bit of romance along with her battle axes and chain mail.

How to get Hiccup to realize this was a whole other story.

Little did she know, Hiccup had had a surprisingly similar conversation with his father, of all people!

… … …

"_Son," Stoic had murmured, "Why haven't you proposed yet?"_

_Hiccup nearly choked on his bite of fish and swallowed a great deal of wine to ease the burning in his throat._

"_What, what do you mean?" he spluttered, staring wide eyed at his burly father._

_Stoic shook his head and looked down at his son, who was turning into a man fast before his eyes._

"_To Astrid. Why have you not proposed to Astrid yet?" he explained further._

_Hiccup ignored the tone of his father's voice suggesting he was some sort of imbecile, and merely walked out the door to think. And talk to Toothless.  
_

_Stoic laughed quietly to himself, thinking it was only a matter of time before his son came around._

… … …

Now, sitting here with Astrid at his side, feeling her soft hair tickle at his face, Hiccup realized that this was what he wanted to experience every day for the rest of his life.

So, without giving it much thought, Hiccup turned to her and knelt, favoring his real leg.

"Astrid," he began softly, "I can't offer you a great deal of things. I'm weak, timid, and a bit intimidated by you. But I do have the village of Berk, and Toothless, and a house, and whatever you could ever want fashioned from wood or metal. But what I offer you today, is my heart. For the rest of our days."

Astrid's eyes widened and a single tear dropped from the blue crystalline orbs.

"And I- you know, if you, if you refused- oh Thor please don't refuse- but if you did, I would completely understand," he continued quickly, fear in his eyes, "I'm not a whole man, even if I did have this foot, I probably still wouldn't be as strong or-"

He was cut off abruptly when Astrid's hand came in contact with his face, slapping the words right out of his mouth.

"That," she whispered, fire blazing in her blue eyes, "Is for thinking that you are weak. 'Even if I had this foot,' are you kidding me, Hiccup? Having a metal foot does not make you any less of a man. It's only been a few years, have you forgotten what you did to lose that foot? You saved our village and an entire colony of dragons! So don't you ever tell me that you are weak."

"I- I," Hiccup stuttered, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Astrid murmured, smiling softly.

"So, so what now?" Hiccup said, staring at his hands.

Astrid reached down and caught his hands and entwined them with hers.

"Now," she replied, "We kiss. And then we will go back to staring out at the ocean."

"And later?" Hiccup whispered, bringing his face centimeters from hers.

"Later," she breathed, touching his lips softly, "We begin to plan a wedding."

_... ... ..._

_Since I go back to school in three days, I probably won't post anything new in a while. Thanks for reading! Review if you pleaseeee. :D  
_


End file.
